Lindo Fufu
by MeganTheNerd
Summary: Cute-Spanish  Couple-Chinese  is a bunch of random one shots about cute crack pairings! So far I'm thinking just Taiwan x Spain but I'm to more suggestions! I also don't own anything. Duh.
1. Madre Sobe Mejor

**Madre Sabe Mejor**

**By MeganTheNerd**

**A/N:** Okay I went a little translate happy on this one so I'll give you the translations right now so you can understand it when you read instead of at the end.

Medre Sabe Mejor = Mother Knows Best

Mama! Mei puede quedarse a cenar? = Mom! Can Mei stay for dinner?

Le pidio a ella? = Did you ask her?

No, pero estoy seguro de que quiere! = No but I'm sure she wants to!

Pregunte a su primero, pero sí que puede mantenerse = Ask her first but yes she can stay.

¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? = Do you want to stay for dinner?

Aiyah = Geez

Ge Ge = Brother

Gracis mi amiga! = Thank you my friend (female)!

Bueno, vamos chicos! = Hurry up kids!

Oh and before I forget, Mei is Taiwan. I just picked a fairly popular fan name for her since she doesn't officially have a name yet… or maybe she does. I haven't really been keeping up with APH as much I would like to lately.

The guitar rang out as his fingers danced across the strings. He didn't have a song in mind. He just played a generic Latin pattern.

For the most part people ignored him, It was fine with him. He didn't play for them. He didn't play for himself either. He played because it felt like was the only thing to do at the moment. Everyone in the house was busy with a chore or a job leaving Antonio with nothing but a guitar for company.

"Nihao Toni!"

"Hola Mei!"

Antonio put down his six string to pay better attention to his friend. They exchanged pleasantries and were just beginning to chat when a middle aged woman stepped out of the house.

"Antonio? Donde esta mi amigo?"

The boy picked up his guitar and walked with Mei to the front where his mother was.

"Mama! Mei puede quedarse a cenar?"

"Le pidio a ella?"

"No, pero estoy seguro de que quiere!"

"Pregunte a su primero, pero sí que puede mantenerse," his mother said with a smile.

He turned excitedly to the Chinese speaker, "¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?"

"Aiyah Tonio! I can't speak Spanish remember?" she giggled.

"You should learn! It's fun! Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked in English this time.

"I'd have to ask Ge Ge but I probably can."

In his excitement, Antonio dropped his instrument and crushed the Asian in a tight bear hug. "Gracis mi amiga! We'll have a feast in your honor, right mama?"

The mother in question nodded while noticing the way the young girl was blushing from the attention thrust on her or her son's over affectionate nature. Either way, she looked happy and content in the Spaniard's arms.

"Bueno, vamos chicos! Let's start cooking before the sun goes down, si?"

She earned two joyful "Si!"s in return.

**A/N:** I think the notes are longer than the story. Oh well! It's just a little one shot for my favorite crack pairing.

**Song in my head:** Alejandro by Lady Gaga (because it reminds me of Antonio with the Spanish and… I'll shut up now…)

_She's got both hands her in pocket and she won't look at you, won't look at you. She hides true love, en su bolsillo. She's got a halo round her finger around you. You know that I love you boy. Hot like Mexico enjoys. At this point I've gotta choose, nothing to lose. Don't call my name, don't call my name Alejandro. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe Fernando. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch just want my cigarette and run. Don't call my name, don't call my name Roberto._


	2. How To Get A Clubbing Addiction

**How to Get a Clubbing Addiction**

By MeganTheNerd

**A/N:** I love you guys so much that I said screw you studying for my Pre-Calc test tomorrow and finished editing this. (Okay it was really just an excuse to stop studying but that doesn't mean I don't love you!)

A few things:  
- Mei is Taiwan  
- Hoa is Vietnam (Pronouced H-Wa)  
- I don't own Hetalia  
- Enjoy!

It was a typical club. Loud music, spastic dancing, and Mei was just as uncomfortable as she had been all of the other times her siblings had dragged her along.

She stood along the wall per usual with several couples doing "things" she'd rather not see. If she didn't know that her family members were going to get completely smashed and need a driver, she would have been reading magazines or something slightly more enjoyable.

"Hola!" a cheery Spanish voice said, "Are you the designated for your amigos too?" Mei turned around to see an equally Spanish man with evergreen eyes and a golden tan standing slightly too close for comfort, not that there was a large amount of room in the club to begin with.

She let out a hesitant conformation. Normally, she would have ignored him until he left (she had been the subject of many a drunken dare before) but there was something about the Hispanic man that reminded her of a lonely child or a lost puppy looking for a friend.

"That's cool! So am I! Mi amigos are over there."

She followed his pointed finger to the bar on the other side of the bar. His "amigos" were quite shockingly different from him. One, a blond, European man who seemed to have a crowd of women with him, and the other, an albino with a cocky smirk and... A chick on his head of snow white hair? For a few moments, Mei wondered if she was looking at the right people but when both the blond and albino responded to the Spaniard's wave it was official that they were in fact his friends.

"Where are your friends?" the stranger asked.

"They're..." she paused, realizing that she could no longer locate her five siblings "around?"

There were a few awkward moments that slipped by before the man held his hand.

"My name's Antonio! What's yours?"

"Mei."

She shook his hand. It was surprisingly callused and rough for someone so seemingly innocent and childish. He obviously did a lot of manual labor but he was so, for lack of a better word, sunny. Like he had never really grown up. She returned his infectious grin with a small smile of her own.

"Do you want to dance? Seems like a waste to just stand here all night. Especially since you can't find your friends."

"Wo bu zhidao... I'm not much of a dancer..."

Mei expected him to be at least slightly crestfallen but his expression just as bright, if not brighter, than before.

"I'm not either but I think dancing is more about having fun than being talented," he grabbed her hand "Come on! It'll be fun, I promise!"

He proceeded to drag his new friend to the floor. Once there, he took hold of her other hand and started to alternate pulling her hands, in an attempt to get the girl to move. It turned into a strange mix of the twist and a shimmy.

Despite their silly dance, the two kept turning in almost perfect sync. When she pushed her hand forward, he would her opposite hand back.

They danced for what seemed like hours until a slow song came on. Several curses were thrown at the DJ for "ruining the mood" while Toni changed from their invented dance position to that of the waltz.

While temporarily stunned from the sudden proximity breach, Mei didn't swat his hand away in favor of putting her unoccupied hand on his shoulder. Most of the couples left the dance floor for the bar, leaving a few partnerships a majority of the space to themselves. Catcalls and drunken cries pressured for more intimacy, though Antonio seemed to be ignoring them completely (much to Mei's relief) due to his intense concentration on her (much to Mei's discomfort).

The sunny smile was replaced with a more calm, thoughtful one. Part of her longed for the brighter version but another part was deeply intrigued by his sudden contemplative aura.

"MEI! What are you doing, aru!" yelled her older brother, Yao, as he pulled them apart.

"Dancing, Ge Ge," she replied.

Yao was red faced and slurring slightly giving the impression that he was at least moderately intoxicated. "With a strange man?"

"Ge Ge, we're at a club. You can dance with people you don't know here," she spoke slowly, knowing her brother tended to be forgetful and slow when drink.

Facing Antonio, she apologized, "I'm sorry. He gets a little... Overprotective sometimes."

The Spaniard just laughed earnestly, "De nada. I'd get protective too if I had a pretty hermana like you!"

"D-duo xie..." she stuttered, blushing, "I should probably get him home now. Bao zhong."

She started to push her brother off the floor when Toni grabbed her arm. The Hispanic man kissed her cheek as she turned, whispering "Hasta luego. Same time next week?"

Too surprised to say anything, the Asian nodded her head and hurriedly pushed her elder sibling away.

The rest of her family were waiting by the car.

"Chi, why is your face red?" Hoa, her elder adopted sister, asked bluntly.

"Shen me?" putting her hand to her face she felt an abnormal heat she had not noticed earlier.

"Guess it was just a little cramped," she lied.

She knew the reason why she was red. She knew all too well. It would be the same reason as to why she would insist on going to the club again next week.

-

**Translations**  
- Spanish (Antonio):  
Hola = Hello  
(Mi) Amigos = (My) Friends  
De nada = forget about it  
Hermana = sister  
Hasta luego = see you later

-Chinese (Mei):  
Wo bu zhidao = I don't know  
Ge Ge = brother  
Duo xie = thank you very much  
Bao zhong = take care  
Shen me = what

-Vietnamese (Hoa):  
Chi = sister

P.S. (I am working on the China crack that you suggested LOC! Now you get to be the only one who knows what that means for now! :D )


End file.
